


As Luck Would Have It

by ariannadi



Series: Fire Emblem Hell [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: Kamui, now queen to the restored kingdom of Valla, has a duty as a single ruler - and that is to find a king as soon as possible for the sake of her people.Leo, having fallen in love with her during the war, must come to terms with the situation.(Canon divergence, takes place after the events of Revelation.)





	1. Selfish and Selfless

“So… what are you planning to do now, Leo?”  
  
The question had been simple enough, but it left the prince at a blank. Peace had been acquired between Hoshido and Nohr, the true threat between the two countries finally at an end, and with that peace came drastic changes on both sides.

Ryoma, now king of his country, had taken Camilla as his queen during the war, their son Shiro barely a year old at this point. In the land of dusk, Xander and Hinoka had happily settled as king and queen, their own son Siegbert only a few months younger than his cousin but almost nearly as rambunctious.

Prince Takumi and his wife Oboro had restored her family’s kimono shop to its former glory, all the while seeing to the restoration efforts present throughout Hoshido and sitting in for Ryoma and Camilla when they were away from the country. Princess Sakura and her husband Kaden, wanting to assist their homeland in their own way, had traveled to almost all of the clinics and hospitals within Hoshido, tending to the wounded and sick.

Then there came the three remaining royals - four, if you counted Azura.

After the war, Kamui had become the queen of the now-restored Valla. Although she had insisted that Azura was the rightful heir to the throne and deserved to be its ruler, the songstress had politely rejected the notion, instead becoming Kamui’s personal advisor on everything regarding their homeland, now that they could speak freely on the topic. She, along with her husband, Kaze, chose to stay out of the limelight; but both were willing to help out with anything, should they be called to it.

Elise, not wanting to depart from Kamui’s side “ever again”, had also remained in Valla with her former sister, becoming sort of a beacon of hope and joy to the growing population there, something the kingdom truly needed. She and Odin, the latter having remained with his liege, had begun something of a courtship after the war, though both were far too immature to even consider the next step.

Leo, meanwhile, had come to a standstill in his life.

He hadn't needed to return to Nohr necessarily; war wasn’t on the horizon and Xander had a pretty firm grasp on everything at hand. He could travel to Hoshido if he wanted, being close friends with Takumi and all, but he reasoned he would simply feel out of place.

So, he had stayed in Valla. It was the most logical conclusion, after all, and had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the young woman who sat on the throne.

“So… what are you planning to do now, Leo?” Camilla had asked him on one of her and their family’s (many) visits to the new kingdom, and he found that he really didn’t have an answer.

Well, _he did_ , but he wasn’t about to go and voice it. Especially to someone like Camilla.

In the time during the war, he and Kamui had become inseparable, spending long nights reading together or discussing events that had occurred during the day. Before Leo could even fathom what was happening, her kind heart and quirky behavior had won him over completely. She was beautiful beyond belief and even the sound of her laugh lessened his burdens by a mile.

He had grown to care for her; not as a sister, but as a woman. And despite every objection that rose at the very notion of remaining with her, he couldn’t stay away.

“Well, to be honest, I was considering teaching lessons on war strategy here in Valla, seeing as Kamui learned so much back when I tutored her.” Leo finally replied, glancing up at his sister. “I haven’t run the idea by her yet, however.”

Camilla seemed quite pleased by the thought. “Oh, that sounds perfect for you! I’m sure the people here will benefit greatly from that talented brain of yours.”

It was something, at the very least. A footstep in the right direction.

 

* * *

 

“You? A teacher?” Elise nearly guffawed, and Leo managed the deepest scowl possible.

He should’ve known his younger sister wouldn’t take the thought seriously, but Kamui, blessed Kamui, had the complete opposite reaction.

“Now, Elise,” she tutted at the girl, “Leo did wonders in improving my tactical skills during the war. I think he would do great in tutoring others, should they wish to learn.”

Elise shrugged, her mouth going slightly sideways. “If you say so, Big Sister. So long as he doesn’t lose that temper of his.”

“You honestly think I’d be so incompetent?” Leo asked, and Elise shrugged again.

“Perhaps you could even attend such lessons, Elise,” Kamui suggested. “You _did_ mention wanting to understand battle formations better a while back.”

“Yeah, I could sit in on a few, I guess,” the girl said in what sounded like surrender, which, where Kamui was involved, wasn’t out of the question. She looked over her shoulder toward the exit to the library, then announced, “I’m gonna go find Odin; he said something about wanting to tell me a story about time travel or the like. See you both later.” And with that, the youngest Nohrian princess bounced away, leaving Leo and Kamui alone.

“Thanks for defending me,” Leo said sheepishly once the space was silent. Kamui turned to him, offering him a little smile.

“You did so all the time back in Nohr for my sake, I felt I could step in for once,” she explained, crossing her arms and wandering to the ornate window at the far end of the room. Leo took a moment to observe her, the way the sunlight practically reflected off her silvery hair, but a moment was all he allowed.

“Something the matter?” he asked as he moved to her side, and Kamui shrugged.

“Ryoma and Xander mentioned wanting to speak with me after dinner this evening. I can only assume it’s in relation to foreign matters, but…”

“But?” Leo pressed. Kamui sighed and turned to face him. Her face was distraught, an expression the prince was not expecting to see.

“I… Camilla and Ryoma were speaking in their chambers the other night, and I happened to overhear them as I passed by. Camilla was entirely upset, and Ryoma was comforting her as best he could, but reasserting his stance all the same.”

“What did he say to her?” Leo questioned, a sinking feeling starting to form in the pit of his stomach. Kamui looked him directly in the eyes, the vibrant red of her irises glistening with moisture.

“Valla will eventually require a king.”

 

* * *

 

Try as he might, Leo couldn’t help but glare at the two kings sitting on opposite sides of the dining table, conversing like they’d been friends for years. He wanted to demand why they thought it so necessary to leave Kamui so distressed, but like always he simply held his tongue.

A king. He knew the matter would come up eventually; Kamui was queen to Valla and as such would require ties to the surrounding lands - not to mention an heir to secure her lineage. Leo just hadn’t assumed it would be so _soon._

No wonder Camilla had been so upset. The mere thought of seeing her on the arm of some… _deplorable_ left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Leo, you’ve been scraping at nothing for the last two minutes and my ears are starting to bleed,” Elise hissed at him from her seat across the way, and only then did the prince notice the lines his knife had left in the delicate china in front of him.

He set his silverware down, crossing his arms instead. “Apologies,” he muttered, not sounding sincere in the slightest. Elise just rolled her eyes, going back to eating the tart currently sitting on her own plate. Leo hadn’t even touched the dessert platter once it was passed around, and even now the minimal dinner he had ingested sat like a brick in his gut.

“Kamui,” Xander suddenly addressed the girl sitting at the head of the table, and rose from his spot, “Your brother and I wish to speak with you, in private.” Leo felt a chill creep down his spine, and quickly found himself rising, as well. All eyes flew to him, but he simply cleared his throat.

“If I may attend this meeting as well, brother,” he requested, and Xander quirked a brow.

“Surely Leo can be present,” Kamui seconded. “He’s been my right hand up until this point, after all.” Both Ryoma and Xander eyed one another, but acquiesced the request, following Kamui and Leo out of the dining hall and into the queen’s study.

“Sister,” Ryoma began once the doors were closed, already looking uncomfortable. “It should be no surprise that this matter come to attention, but we both felt it plausible to discuss everything now rather than later.”

“And, that we want you to understand that this is only with your best interest in mind,” Xander followed, staring at the floor.

“Brothers, please,” Kamui stepped in, holding up her hands. I already know what it is you wish to address.”

“You do?” the kings sputtered at the same time, and Leo would’ve smirked at their shared dumbfoundedness had he not wanted to beat some sense into them both.

“Yes,” Kamui answered, chewing at her lip. “It’s about my… _position_ as a single ruler, yes?”

Both Ryoma and Xander seemed to deflate, if only slightly. Both returned to their full height but a moment after, appearing steadfast once again.

“Kamui, we understand this is the last thing you wish to think about, but the problem still stands. Valla is a decrepit kingdom in need of alliances, and Nohr and Hoshido’s affiliations can only go so far. Without a solid tie to another foreign body, your kingdom will not thrive.” Xander explained, his brow pinched in worry. Only then did Leo understand that his elder brother was just as uneasy with the idea of marrying Kamui off to some stranger in another land.

“I know,” the queen quietly replied, fiddling with a loose string on her sleeve. “More than anything I wish to see the people of this kingdom whole again, and if my marrying someone can secure that desire, then so be it.”

“Kamui,” Leo’s voice cracked, her words piercing his heart like a knife. He understood the girl had a widespread reputation for her selflessness, but for _this?_

“I’m glad you understand, dearest sister,” Ryoma said with a smile. “Already you have proven to be a ruler of worth. It makes me _proud_ to witness such firsthand.”

“I, as well,” Xander affirmed, nodding slightly. “As I’m sure you’re already aware, the best means of going about this would be to host a gala of some kind, allowing any interested suitors a chance to travel here and interact with you personally. I’ll see to it that Camilla and Elise start arranging such; they’ve always been expert in such matters.”

“Of course. Thank you, Xander. Ryoma.” Kamui replied. “If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to take part in some quiet reading before bed.”

“Of course, sister,” Ryoma agreed, moving to take his leave. Xander followed suit, and then it was just Leo and Kamui present once again.

“Kamui,” Leo repeated, his voice shaky. “Please tell me you aren’t actually considering this.”

The girl let out a halfhearted laugh, her eyes falling shut as she shook her head. “What choice do I have, Leo? They’re completely correct in their argument, and I can’t be selfish in a time like this.”

“I can’t recall a single time you ever were,” Leo stressed, stepping closer to her. “You shouldn’t have to sacrifice your happiness for anything.”

The young queen looked visibly touched, and Leo’s breath hitched when she reached for his hands, lacing their fingers together. Her skin was like a furnace in comparison to the chilly air of the study, and just the mere brush of her fingers against his offered him a sense of comfort.

“You’re so sweet, Leo,” Kamui murmured, her rosy lips turned upward in a sincere smile. “But this is my legacy, and that won’t change. I understand the consequences, but… for the sake of these people, _my_ people, I must do what is necessary.”

“Kamui…” Leo swallowed thickly, his jaw tight. It was then that the doors to the study flew open and Elise bounded in, Camilla following close behind with Shiro on her hip. Kamui released Leo’s hands, turning to acknowledge the unexpected guests.

Already, the prince missed her tender warmth.

“Ah, here you are, darling,” their elder sister said with what looked to be a forced smile. “Xander said we would find you here, I hope you don’t mind the interruption.”

“Not at all, Camilla,” Kamui replied, managing a smile herself. Elise skipped to the queen’s side and clasped her hands in her own, swinging them back and forth with a bubbly giggle.

“Xander says you’re looking to get married, Big Sister, and he wants Camilla and I to help you out!” the girl chirped in excitement. “Oh, this is gonna be so fun! You’ve never been to a betrothal ball before, have you? We’re gonna arrange the best one ever for you, I promise!”

Kamui laughed at the girl’s enthusiasm, but even in the dim light of the study, Leo could make out the sadness and worry behind her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a total spewing of headcanons and whatnot that I thought up about a month ago and have just pondering up until now xD I love the supports in Fates, especially Leo and Corrin's, but I wanted to flesh out a what-if situation for the sake of feels x3 I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter! There will be a few more on the way, which will be up throughout the next week or so. (The whole thing is pretty much done)
> 
> If you enjoyed, I always appreciate kudos and comments!! :D


	2. For Shame, For Her

The next few weeks passed in a blur; Ryoma and Xander contacting nearly every notable household in both kingdoms and presenting them with an invitation to Valla’s first social gathering on behalf of its queen. Leo went along with the ordeal without complaint, but kept himself at Kamui’s side when he wasn’t tutoring aspiring tacticians. A part of him believed he could keep her from slipping from him just by doing so.

“Prince Leo, I would use a pincer formation in this scenario, correct?” One of his students, a girl that was slightly younger than he, asked during a lesson.

Leo observed her work, and nodded, his thoughts not completely present. “Yes, you are correct,” he muttered, then stepped away.

Said girl went lengths and bounds to get his attention whenever she took part in his teaching sessions, and from Leo’s standpoint didn’t even _need_ a tutor on strategy. He wasn’t oblivious in the slightest to her ulterior motives, and certainly didn’t have the patience to entertain such.

His heart already belonged to another, and that wasn’t going to change.

He was only reminded of the limited time he had left with Kamui when he sat in on Camilla and Elise discussing decorations for the upcoming ball, the younger of the two constantly poking him for his opinion on things and getting increasingly annoyed at his obvious disinterest.

“Okay, I can understand Camilla being less than enthused about this whole thing, but what’s _your_ deal?” Elise finally demanded of him once she had enough. “Kamui is gonna meet the love of her life in just another month, and instead of helping her along you’ve been nothing but a complete dud! Do you really dislike her so much?”

“No!” Leo blurted, causing the girl to jump slightly. “Nothing could be further from the truth.”

If he had seen the knowing look that had blossomed on Camilla’s face the moment those words left his mouth, he would’ve fled right then and there.

“Elise,” the lavender-haired woman addressed their sister sweetly, “Would you mind fetching that lace I showed you from my quarters? I think it would work _perfectly_ with what we have going here.”

“Of course, Camilla!” Elise, seemingly forgetting her brother’s outburst, agreed with a smile. The moment the girl took off down the hall, Camilla turned to face Leo, regarding him with a suspicious look.

“Normally I’d scold you for being so crass to Elise, but I find myself intrigued by that last little bit of information you uttered,” the woman said, placing her hands on her hips.

Leo’s eyes shifted to his feet, part of him hoping that by ignoring her, his sister would eventually let him be.

“Leo,” she demanded instead, her eyes narrowed in impatience.

“It’s nothing, sister,” the prince reassured her, wincing at just how _weak_ he sounded.

Camilla sighed as she approached him further, then reached out and settled her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look directly at her. “Elise isn’t wrong in her observations, you know,” she said, a slight frown on her lips. “Ever since the subject of Kamui finding a husband arose, you’ve been even _more_ of a prickly pear than usual. Is there something you wish to tell me, brother?”

Leo swallowed, his throat too dry for his liking. If there was one thing he knew about her, it was that when Camilla wanted to know something, she would stop at nothing to figure it out.

“I…” Leo croaked, his cheeks heating in embarrassment and shame.

Camilla’s face quickly soothed into something like concern, and, ever so softly, she asked, “Leo, tell me honestly… do you have feelings for Kamui?”

Leo’s breath quickened, the words he had been too afraid to voice settling like a thick fog between him and his sister. She had her answer.

He knew what would happen next; Camilla would push him away, call him a monster, a _freak_ , and see to it that he return to Nohr at once, never to see Kamui again.

The prince was absolutely _floored_ when instead, Camilla reached out and embraced him.

“Oh, my darling Leo,” she cooed, sounding like she would start sobbing at any moment, “You’ve fallen in love, and with the most perfect girl on top of that. Oh, this changes _everything_.”

“You… why do you sound so happy about this?” he demanded, his voice catching. Camilla slowly pulled away from him, her expression confused.

“Why wouldn’t I be happy, dear? There’s always been a special bond between you two, even when you were little. I had my suspicions when you remained here after the war, but knowing I was correct…” A bright smile replaced the frown on her cheeks, “You’ll make her so happy, Leo. I can’t imagine a finer man ruling at her side.”

Leo wasn’t pleased with her reaction, however. “You forget the fact that we were raised as siblings,” he hissed, his teeth grinding together. “You forget that everyone else still sees her as such. Xander… Ryoma… they’d never allow it. I would put the whole family to shame.”

“You're being dramatic, dear,” Camilla sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Yes, the situation isn't something you see everyday, but I know for a fact that Xander would agree with me. You love her, Leo. Why would you let such a precious thing go to waste?”

“Precious,” Leo spat, shaking his head. “This isn’t some fairy tale, Camilla. I’m the last person Kamui would ever even _think_ to accept. And with everything else…” He closed his eyes, a wrinkle forming between his brows. “No. It’s simply impossible.”

“Leo…” Camilla attempted to reason, but he was already storming off, his nails digging into his clenched fists and nearly drawing blood.

 

* * *

 

_There’s always been a special bond between you two, even when you were little._

...

_”Hey, Leo?”_

_”Hm?” the boy responded, glancing up from his book and focusing on his elder sister. “What is it, Kamui?”_

_Camilla had taken off to the nearby market to pick up some treats for her quarantined sibling, leaving Leo and Kamui to entertain themselves in the meantime. Normally Xander would be around to compensate, but their elder brother hadn’t come along on this trip to the Northern Fortress._

_Leo would’ve kept to himself regardless of the situation, but his silver-haired sister insisted on reading with him, to his chagrin. So, the two of them had sprawled out on the large rug in her quarters, right in front of the fireplace, and spent the afternoon simply getting lost in text._

_”What does this mean?” Kamui asked, pointing to a word in the book she held. Leo leaned over and observed the spot where her finger hovered, then nodded._

_”Outcast. It means someone who stands out, someone who doesn’t fit in with everyone else,” he explained to her, and she instantly frowned._

_”Oh. So... so like me, then?” she questioned in defeat, and Leo, not wanting to get scolded for the third time that week, jumped to resolve the situation._

_”No, sister. You’re not an outcast,” he argued, but she just shrugged half-heartedly._

_”The servants here are always saying how different I am from you all, and Father doesn’t even come to visit me,” she practically whispered. “There has to be a reason why I’m kept here all alone, right? Maybe that’s it.”_

_And for once in the time since he’d been introduced to her, Leo actually felt bad for the girl._

_"Sister, you're not an outcast," Leo reiterated in exasperation, then reached over and closed her book, preventing her from staring down at the word that left her distraught. "Father's too busy nowadays to even spend time with me, and Camilla and Xander always make an effort to come see you. You're so special to everyone that they keep you here so you're safe from danger. An outcast would never know such treatment."_

_Kamui seemed to consider his words, and nodded in understanding. Flashing him a bright smile, she said, "Yeah. You're right, little brother. Thank you."_

_Leo just shrugged off her gratitude, and began to sputter and squirm in objection when she reached out and brought him into a bear hug - something she was notable for._

_..._

   
Leo smiled at the memory, chuckling at the way his younger self had shoved the girl from him after she'd nearly suffocated him with her affections. Oh, how the tables had turned.

He lay in bed, simply staring up at the rafters of his quarters after many hours of restless tossing and turning. Since he had retired for the night, he’d been assaulted by an influx of thoughts and memories regarding Kamui, knowing it to be the result of Camilla’s confrontation earlier that day.

Kamui’s room was right down the hall from his own - it would be so easy to march to her door, knock on it until she answered, and confess everything to her.

Instead, he sunk further into his mattress, letting out a groan of frustration. Perhaps if he weren’t such a coward, or at the very least, wasn’t concerned with tarnishing his and his family’s names, he would proceed with such an idea, but alas.

The prince rolled over onto his stomach, cursing to himself as he threw his pillow over his head.

 

* * *

 

When he went to see her a few days later, Leo found that Kamui wasn’t anywhere within the castle.

Panic immediately set in, the prince hurrying outside and checking every nook and cranny possible. A breath of relief escaped his lungs once he finally found her; the young woman perched on the wall surrounding the gardens and staring upward toward the sky.

“Kamui?” Leo said, announcing his presence to her. The queen blinked once before turning her eyes to him, and a fond smile found its way to her cheeks.

“Hello, Leo,” she greeted, “Come to join my escape from reality?”

“Is that what you call this?” the prince humored her, hoisting himself up onto the wall and scooting next to her. “And here I thought you’d be deep in conversation about decorations and guest lists.”

“Ha-ha,” Kamui retorted, rolling her eyes. “I had Felicia tell the others that I wasn’t feeling well today, so they all think I’m still in bed. I knew you’d come looking for me on your own accord sooner or later, though.”

“Y-you did?” Leo questioned, his cheeks warming.

The young woman nodded. “I can’t recall a day you _didn’t_ want to discuss your latest venture into reading with me,” she giggled softly. “I enjoy our talks, Leo. Very much so. And at this point, you’re the only person amongst my family who I can stand to be alone with for more than ten minutes.”

Leo chuckled at the statement. “Well, I am certainly honored, milady,” he teased, flashing her a tender smile. Kamui returned the gesture, her eyes shifting to the scene in front of them a moment after.

“Hey, Leo,” she suddenly uttered, looking unsure, “Do… do you remember that time when we were younger, and you snuck me out of the Northern Fortress to see the stars?”

“How could I not?” Leo replied, not knowing where she was going with this. “It was the first time you got to see the world beyond those cold stone walls. Not to mention the fact that you were almost killed from my carelessness; Xander ensured I would never forget that,” he grumbled, absently rubbing at his cheek. He hadn’t developed a grudge against his elder brother for striking him in his moment of stupidity, but even now he swore he could still feel the sting.

Kamui, ever observant, noticed his behaviors and regarded him with a frown. “Oh, Leo,” she murmured sadly, then surprised the prince when she leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder. “I should’ve been more careful that night. You wanted nothing more than to fulfill a silly wish of mine, and you ended up suffering for it.”

Leo swallowed thickly, the flowery scent of her hair wafting pleasantly through his nostrils. “I learned a valuable lesson about propriety that day,” he said, clearing his throat. “But… in the end, I’m glad you were able to leave for a time. You always looked so miserable being cooped up in such a lonely place.”

Kamui hummed in what sounded like agreement, then sighed as she nuzzled her cheek into his shoulder.

“I love you, you know that, right?” she asked of him, and Leo swore his heart would jump out of his chest if it pounded any harder.

_As a brother, she means. Stop being foolish._

“I-I love you, too, sister,” the prince reiterated, the last word burning like acid on his tongue.

Kamui, eyes fluttering shut, smiled endearingly. Leo took it upon himself then to capture her appearance in its entirety; the soft pink of her cheeks, the dark lashes that dusted her skin, knowing it would forever be etched into his memory.

She was the most beautiful thing to ever grace his world - a warm beacon in a hallway of darkness, and he was eternally doomed to be but a hairsbreadth away from reaching her.

“Leo?” Kamui spoke after a while, snapping him out of his inner musings.

“Yes?” he answered, his voice barely a whisper.

“Should there ever come a time in my marriage where I wish to escape for a while and see the stars, would you be the one to help spirit me away?”

He should’ve told her no, that such behavior would be beyond inappropriate for a married woman and her unmarried ex-brother; likely spreading rumors of all kinds to every corner of the continent.

But, consequences be damned, he found himself accepting her request, anyway.

“Of course, Kamui. You need only ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, one person knows what’s going on now :3 even so, Leo’s a mule. Lovesick beyond belief, but still a mule lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> *by the way* forgot to mention that Leo sneaking Kamui out to see the stars comes from the drama CD, which any leokamu fan should definitely take a listen to if you haven’t!!


	3. Dancing on the Edge, and Falling

Even with his being a prince of Nohr, Leo was certain he had never seen so many dignitaries in a single place.

Ryoma and Xander, having reached out to every notable household between Hoshido and Nohr, likely recirculated the tales of the dragon princess who had acquired peace for all - which in turn spurred those interested to send their finest sons to Valla in the hopes of winning her over.

The mere thought was enough to churn Leo’s stomach. Kamui wasn’t some silly trophy to be won, and whoever she decided on from this gathering tonight was going to understand that. He would make sure of it.

The prince stood on the catwalk overlooking the ballroom of the palace, dressed in his finest regalia and observing the scene below. A group of musicians were placed in the far corner of the space, providing music for the many individuals twirling about on the dance floor. Even from here, Leo could make out Camilla and Ryoma amongst the crowd, their son snuggled between them as they shared a dance. A quick glance to the sidelines revealed Xander and Hinoka, both content with simply attending the event, Siegbert bouncing happily in his mother’s lap.

Kamui hadn’t made her official appearance yet, Leo theorizing it was so she could be formally revealed to the guests and garner their complete attention. Not that it would take much effort.

Not long after he considered this, the music all at once ceased, and Jakob appeared at the top of the stairway leading down to the ballroom floor.

“Forgive the sudden interruption,” he announced, “Her Ladyship, Queen Kamui of the Kingdom of Valla, former princess to the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido, wishes to make her formal debut unto you all.” After a quick bow, the butler stepped off to the side, revealing a sight that had Leo frozen in awe.

Kamui came forward into the crowd’s view, a gown the color of pearls flowing like waves around her frame. A circlet of silver and diamonds was placed around her head, secured in place by the loose curls of platinum falling about her shoulders. Subtle makeup had been applied to the apples of her cheeks and her lips, making her look even more youthful than she usually did. Her eyes had been dusted with charcoal, allowing the ruby of her irises to stand out like a single flame amongst a field of snow.

“Gorgeous” didn’t even _begin_ to describe the woman in her entirety. She was _ethereal;_ a goddess come to life.

“I thank you all for attending this grand occasion on my behalf,” the queen addressed the crowd with outstretched arms. “I do hope the evening has been pleasant so far; I am eager to personally meet as many of you as the night’s hours will allow. Please, enjoy the remainder of the ball, in the meantime.”

The people softly applauded her, a number of the men eager to dance with the young woman already lining up along the stairway just as she descended the steps. Leo forced himself away from the scene, not wanting to partake in the moment Kamui would fall for one of them and be lost to the prince forever.

He stepped into the vestibule that was adjacent to the ballroom, falling onto a bench against the wall and throwing his head into his hands.

At this moment, she was probably dancing with her future husband; a tall, handsome man with a sturdy build who could sweep her off her feet with a single glance. They’d be married in the spring, just as the blooms on the trees reached their peak, and the wedding would be attended by hundreds, if not thousands. Their first child would arrive but a year after that, the spitting image of their mother with a similar personality, to boot.

And Leo would do nothing more than watch. Watch, as the love his life was stolen from right under his nose. Watch, as she married a man who would never fully appreciate her and use her for his own gains. Watch, as a child that should be _his_ toddled after a complete stranger and begged for their love and attention.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He settled on fisting his fingers into his hair and tugging relentlessly.

“Dear, your hair is so lovely; please don’t make the mistake of ripping it out,” came a motherly voice from out of the blue. Leo quickly pulled himself from his bout of self-pity, coming face to face with an apprehensive-looking Camilla.

“What do you want, Camilla?” he snapped, rising to his feet. His sister wasn’t fazed by his cold attitude, and just shook her head at him sadly.

“This could all be over in an instant, brother. You, nor Kamui, would have to suffer. But she can’t accept you if you never take your chance and simply _tell_ her how you feel. Xander and Ryoma will be pressuring her into making a decision after tonight, and then the courting phase will begin. This is your last opportunity, Leo. Now isn’t the time to be foolish.”

Camilla didn’t even give him the chance to argue, as the woman spun on her heel and retreated back into the ballroom as soon as she was finished speaking.

Leo stood there for a while after, his brain processing everything his sister had said. Did she really think him so daft? Had this been some other existence - one where he _wasn't_ a prince of Nohr and Kamui  _hadn't_ seen him as a brother for half of her life, he would storm into the adjacent room in a heartbeat and steal her away from her suitors, begging her to choose _him_ instead.

But reality was a bitter pill, and he swallowed it without complaint.

 

* * *

 

The prince returned to the ballroom a while later - knowing more of his family, or at the very least his retainers, would seek him out if he didn’t make his presence known.

Upon reentry, he quickly spotted his two accomplices enjoying themselves on the dance floor; Niles flirting with nearly every woman he came across and Odin in the process of pulling a giggling Elise into a twirl. Even if _he_ wasn’t personally enjoying the evening, Leo was glad others had the opportunity to.

Surprisingly enough he didn’t see Kamui among the crowd, though he figured she could be sitting out for the moment in preparation for her next dance to whomever.

Leo meandered about the catwalk for a time, lost in his thoughts, but was eventually interrupted by a gentle voice attempting to get his attention.

“Prince Leo!” It was the student of his who had an infatuation with him.

“Good evening,” he replied politely. The girl giggled and curtseyed in response.

“I noticed you wandering around up here, I’m surprised you aren’t out on the dance floor with your siblings! Speaking of…” her tone became shy, “Would you perhaps join me in a dance?”

Leo sighed internally, but regarded her with a smile. “I actually find myself feeling unwell at the moment, milady. I apologize.” At the very least he wasn’t lying.

“Oh,” the girl said, not without disappointment. “Well, I do hope you feel better, milord. I suppose I’ll see you at our next lesson, then?”

“Of course,” Leo answered, bowing to her. She curtseyed again to him then hurried away, and the prince watched after her until she disappeared down the stairs and into the crowd.

If he were in a right frame of mind, he would chase after the girl and entertain her company, starting the painful process of easing Kamui out of his heart. But it would seem Leo was content to simply wallow in his self-inflicted heartache.

“I need some air,” he muttered under his breath, proceeding out onto one of the many balconies lining the overlook. The one he had chosen was void of people, thankfully, allowing him a chance to just _breathe_.

“Leo?” said someone from behind him.

_Well, so much for that._

He turned to face the interloper and question why they were bothering him, but the words died in his throat when he saw just who it was. Kamui, regalia twinkling under the soft light of the moon, approached him with an air of elegance, a gentle smile on her face.

“I spotted you slipping away from the party; is everything alright?” she asked him, placing her hands on his arms.

He nodded slowly, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. “I-I’m fine,” he replied, then chanced a look into her eyes. “You needn’t worry about me, Kamui.”

She laughed sweetly at that, tilting her head up at him.

“You know I’ll always worry about you, Leo,” Kamui murmured. “Won’t you let me know what’s bothering you?”

Leo sighed, closing his eyes. Just like Camilla, she wouldn’t let up until he told her _something._

"I don’t want you to believe I think you weak,” he said, his voice just above a whisper, “You’re perhaps the strongest person I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing in my lifetime. But this whole ordeal has me concerned for your sake. I just… I don’t want anyone taking advantage of you, of your kind heart.”

“Leo…” Kamui breathed, then leaned into him, tucking her head under his chin and resting her hands against his chest. “I would never let that happen. I didn’t save the world just to be pushed around by a potential _spouse_ , of all things. Besides, if anything remotely close were to come to fruition, you can be certain I would seek you out immediately.”

The prince nodded, wrapping his arms around her lithe frame and noting just how _natural_ it felt.

“I wish you didn’t have to go through with this nonsense,” he sympathized with her.

“Nor I,” Kamui agreed, then sighed. “None of the men who have approached me have caught my eye, nor my interest. They’ve been awfully _boring_ , if I’m being perfectly honest. And the _dancing_ … ugh, my feet are going to be as purple as Camilla’s hair come morning.”

Leo chuckled fondly at the way she ranted, then caught her by surprise when he slipped a hand into hers, his other hand settling on her waist.

“Perhaps we can alleviate the dancing part, at the very least?” he suggested, flashing her a coy smirk.

Kamui, face lighting up in gratitude, accepted his invitation with a single nod. Leo led her into a slow waltz, the pair moving across the balcony seamlessly. The woman in his arms began giggling in surprise when the prince lifted her into the air, twirling her once before setting her on her feet again.

“Such a natural,” she commented breathlessly, her smile radiant.

“Really it’s just the many, _many_ years of dance and etiquette lessons,” Leo chuckled in response.

Both were lost in their own little world as their dance continued, knowing they would need to return to the party in due time. Leo, eyes gazing intently into Kamui's, forced such thoughts into the very back of his mind, wanting to savor what would likely be his last moments with her.

Eventually though, he did release her; offering the queen a bow as he pulled away, which she reciprocated with a curtsy of her own.

“You should probably be getting back,” he told her in a dignified manner, ignoring the pang of regret in his heart. Kamui hummed in agreement, but just before she retreated into the ballroom, she came up to him and pressed a gentle peck to his cheek.

“Thank you,” she whispered sincerely.

 _What_ Kamui was thanking him for, Leo honestly did not know, but her gesture set his cheeks aflame.

 

* * *

 

“Ah, his great *hic* lordship, darker than the darkest darkness of d-darks, finally reveals himself unto this, this, this... _pathetic_ excuse of an evening!” Odin bellowed the moment Leo entered the bedroom wing of the palace.

The party was finally starting to die down, thankfully, and many had already returned to their quarters for the night. Camilla and Hinoka, concerned in getting their sons to bed, had been among the first. 

“Odin,” Leo acknowledged his retainer, who was practically hanging off the shoulder of a very annoyed Niles. “He’s completely plastered, isn’t he?” the prince directed to the former thief.

Niles gave a curt nod in response. “Laslow challenged him to a drinking contest once Lady Elise retired for the evening. He only made it through two and a half rounds before he effectively collapsed.”

“I-it *hic* was  _three!_ ” Odin slurred in protest. Leo just sighed.

“Ensure that he safely makes it to his room and into bed, Niles. I myself will be heading to my quarters shortly,” Leo requested of his retainer.

“Of course, milord,” Niles obeyed, trying to prevent Odin from slumping further against him, all the while.

Leo then made his way to library at the far end of the wing, wanting to grab a few books to take with him to his chambers and distract his mind for the remainder of the night. What he hadn’t expected upon arrival, however, was Kamui being there, as well.

She was curled up on the divan in the corner of the room, a cup of tea placed on the side table next to her and the novel Leo knew she had been perusing as of late settled in her lap. The young woman glanced upward when she noticed she was no longer alone, and regarded him with a gentle expression.

“Hello, again,” she said in greeting. “Here I thought you’d be in bed, already.”

“I’m about to head there, actually,” he replied, turning to one of the shelves near him and browsing absently. “I’m just grabbing a few things to take with me.”

“I see,” Kamui muttered, sounding...  _disappointed?_

“And you?” Leo asked of her, in turn. “Why are you here? Normally the host of a ball remains until the last guest has departed.”

Kamui laughed, shaking her head. “Normally, yes. Jakob and Felicia saw that I was nodding off and demanded that Xander let me leave. I sort of just ended up here, after that. Jakob brought me the tea and made me promise that I wouldn’t stay up too late.”

“Retainers… both a blessing, and a curse,” Leo chortled, mostly to himself.

“Indeed,” Kamui agreed, returning to her book after a moment.

Leo went about the collection, picking out titles he thought might interest him and cradling them under his arm. Once he had selected a few, he returned to where Kamui sat to wish her goodnight and announce his departure.

When his eyes fell upon her again, however, that plan went effortlessly out the window. Even though she was now void of her ball attire and the makeup had been wiped away from her face, he was still at her complete mercy. Camilla’s words from earlier suddenly rang like a bell in an echochamber throughout his mind, making him question why it was that the gods kept bringing he and Kamui together on this of all nights; why they continued to torture him with her presence, knowing he could never have her.

Perhaps he really was doomed to suffer for the remainder of his life.

Or perhaps… perhaps his sister truly hadn’t been wrong, after all.

_This is your last opportunity, Leo. Now isn’t the time to be foolish._

“Leo? Is everything okay?” Kamui asked of him, setting her book aside. He didn’t answer her question, but instead found himself steadily moving toward her. She rose from the divan to meet him halfway, her face twisted into a mix of curiousness and concern.

 _This is a mistake. I should just turn back now while I have the chance,_ that voice in the back of his mind screamed at him; but for one blessed moment in his life, he chose to ignore it completely.

“Leo?” Kamui attempted again, this time reaching out and gripping his forearms. He still had enough sense left in him to set his books down on the floor, but as soon as he straightened his back, he drew the woman into a firm embrace.

“How do I even begin going about explaining myself to you?” Leo questioned rhetorically, his voice hoarse. “I shouldn’t be exposing myself like this, but everything about you is _maddening_ , and leaves me unsure of what to do next. You are so beautiful, intelligent, kind, and compassionate. Everything I don’t deserve, yet you’re the only one in this world who my heart desires - you, who likely still sees me as nothing more than your younger brother.”

“Leo…!” Kamui gasped, but he continued onward with his confession, the adrenaline in his veins preventing him from going silent.

“I love you, Kamui. I love you so much that it’s complete _agony_ being around you every day and not being able to be _with_ you. This entire charade with your inevitable marriage has left me at a loss, though I know now that none of those men, _none of them,_ will ever love you as much as I do. I would remain at a distance in the hopes of you finding someone who truly deserves your love and companionship, but I simply cannot hold myself back any longer.”

Kamui was understandably dumbstruck, pulling away from him slightly to study his face with a blank expression.

“Everything you just said… you mean it all, don’t you? T-this…” she swallowed dryly, “This isn’t some pathetic attempt at a joke, is it?”

“Never,” Leo breathed, cupping her face in his hands. “I could never do something so cruel to you.” She nodded once, tears building in the corners of her eyes as she stared directly at him. Leo swept the moisture away with his thumbs, unable to tear his eyes away from her face. Slowly, giving her the time to pull away, he leaned down, his nose brushing against the softness of her cheek. Kamui’s breath hitched at the contact, and her eyes carefully fluttered shut.

Then, taking the final leap, Leo closed the remaining distance between them and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was nothing more than a few tender pecks born of inexperience, but to Leo it was like the first rays of sunlight after a terrible storm. Already, he was completely _addicted_ to the sensation.

The telltale sound of someone knocking on the doors to the library broke the pair apart all too quickly, Kamui staring at Leo in something akin to horror as she slowly began retreating from him.

“Kamui? It’s Xander. Jakob said you would be in there. If we could speak for a moment before you head off to bed?” came the king’s distinct voice from beyond the barrier.

“Kamui,” Leo croaked in desperation, reaching out to her, but she continued moving backward, her eyes flooding with tears.

“I-I…” she stuttered, then finally turned away, hurrying out of the library and slamming the doors behind her.

Leo, meanwhile, had all but turned to stone, and he could practically _hear_ the sound of his heart crumbling to pieces within his chest.

So… that was it, then.

He didn’t cry - the many years of disappointment and unhappiness rendering him capable of shoving down any sense of remorse he might feel. At this point, he was simply numb.

With a defeated sigh, the heartbroken prince collected his books from the floor and proceeded out of the library; not even chancing a glance around him as he silently walked down the dark corridor to his chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all probably hate me xD sorry not sorry lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed despite the heart wrenching bits! ^^; kudos, comments, and the like are always sincerely appreciated :)


	4. As Luck Would Have It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the longer wait, life got in the way unfortunately xP but, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Hours later, the prince, settled comfortably in his bed, was startled from his absent reading when he detected gentle raps against the doors to the greeting room of his chambers. Groaning, he threw the covers off his body, exiting his bedroom and approaching the source of the interruption.

As soon as he threw open the barrier, the breath completely deflated from his lungs.

“Leo,” Kamui, because _of course_ it was the last person he wanted to see, murmured, but he only regarded her with a cold expression.

“If you’ve come to make a mockery of me further, you really aren’t the person I thought you were,” he hissed, turning away and retreating back into his room. “Spare me what pride I have left and leave me be.”

“Leo, please just hear me out for a moment. Then you can decide if you still feel as angry as I’m sure you are now,” the girl pleaded, following close behind.

Leo sighed, knowing quite well that he couldn’t deny her. “Speak, then.” he ordered, looking over his shoulder only slightly.

Kamui nodded, chewing at her lip. “I was speaking to Xander just now, he wished to know who it was I decided on tonight. And, well, I told him.”

The prince scoffed at that, moving to glare at the dying embers of his fireplace.

“Well, if all’s said and done, shouldn’t you be visiting with your betrothed, then?” he questioned snidely, leaning on the mantle. He thought he heard the sound of her laughter, and it only spiked his aggravation further until she quietly replied:

“I am, though.”

Leo nearly whipped around to face her, his chest heaving in both terror and the slow rekindling of hope. She continued to approach him, nothing but tenderness and, dare he say it, _love_ in her features.

“Kamui…” he practically whimpered, slowly shaking his head, “Don’t… Please don’t be so cruel. Such words… they’ll _kill_ me if they’re untrue.”

“They’re not,” she whispered when she was but a foot away, reaching up and gently cupping his cheeks between her palms. “I didn’t mean to react the way I did earlier, and I’m sorry. I’ve never been in a situation like this before… I suppose when you told me everything I just, well, _panicked_. To know that _you,_  a man so beautiful and brilliant and _infuriating,_  returned the feelings I’ve hidden for so long…”

Leo swallowed, his hands hovering shakily over her waist. “Y-you… you mean…?”

“Yes,” Kamui laughed breathily as tears streamed down her cheeks, “I’m in love with you, Leo.”

The prince couldn’t help himself after that, his responding chuckle nearly _mad_ as he drew her into him, claiming her mouth with his own. She responded earnestly, trailing her smiling lips across every inch of his face before settling on his mouth again.

She didn’t even have to voice the answer to the question that burned on his tongue; Xander had ultimately accepted them as a couple, and Leo was free to court her, to love her, to marry her, if he so wished.

And he did, more than anything.

“I love you,” he breathed against her lips, grinning so hard his face was sure to crack. “I love you so much, my dearest Kamui.”

She responded with a wet giggle. “I know,” she sniffled, resting her head right on top of his heart. “I love you, too, my sweet, sweet Leo.”

Neither had the will nor the time to pull away from one another when Camilla suddenly stepped into Leo’s quarters, knocking lightly on the open door to announce her entrance.

“Leo, I know you’re probably just going to send me away, but--Oh!” she nearly yelped, both Leo and Kamui glancing her way but remaining in place. Her eyes danced between them both for a moment, then, the woman’s face broke out into an enormous grin, and she pressed her hands over her heart.

“Oh, Leo, tell me this is what it looks like! Have you… did you…?”

“Yes, Camilla,” Kamui answered for him with an amused laugh. “Leo confessed to me earlier this evening, and I…” she raised her head to look him in the eyes, “I reciprocate his feelings.” Leo smiled dumbly at her words, leaning down to press a lingering peck to her lips.

Their elder sister immediately began bawling, then charged toward the pair and wrapped them up in a crushing embrace.

“Oh, my darlings,” she sang through her tears, “I don’t think I’ve ever been so _happy._  My dear Kamui and Leo, a match made by fate!” Releasing them after a moment, she then announced, “Oh, I must go drag Elise out of bed, we have so much to prepare for and we need to get started as soon as possible! Forgive my sudden departure! Have a good evening, you two!” And with that, she nearly flew out of the room in a whirlwind of lavender.

“Well, so much for keeping things under wraps for the time being,” Leo chuckled, and Kamui just shrugged.

“Knowing our family, it wasn’t bound to be a secret for long, anyway,” she sighed. “Elise could get news to an entire city with just two words.”

Leo hummed in agreement, then tightened his arms around Kamui’s waist and rested his head in the crook of her shoulder.

“Perhaps we should make the most of the moment then, while we can,” he breathed against her skin, brushing his lips along her neck.

Kamui sighed at the sensation, her fingers wandering into his hair and twining through the strands. “Behave yourself, Leo. I’m just as eager for your company, but if Xander or Ryoma found out we didn’t court appropriately…”

The prince groaned in defeat at that, knowing she was right. He raised his head from her neck, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead before resting his own against it.

“Have I mentioned how much of pain it is being royalty?” he huffed in annoyance, and Kamui grinned at his obvious frustration.

 

* * *

  
As it would turn out, Leo wasn’t entirely wrong with his predictions in regards to Kamui. Indeed, a wedding was held for her in the spring, just as the blooms on the trees were reaching their peak; but it was _Leo_ who was fortunate enough to be her groom.

“Oh, my baby brother is all grown up,” Camilla gushed as she circled him, Shiro in her arms and babbling incoherently. “You look so handsome, darling. That suit is absolutely _perfect_ on you.”

“Camilla, will you quit fussing over him, so? He’s not a child any longer,” Xander argued, carefully observing the soon-to-be consort’s attire, as well.

The woman looked less than pleased. “It’s my last chance to do so, Xander. Do try to understand.”

“Yeah! He’s gonna be so far up his rear after today it’ll be impossible to tease him,” Elise butted in, sticking her tongue out.

“Elise! Language!” Camilla gasped in response, cupping her hand over one of Shiro’s ears.

Normally Leo would be annoyed by their insistent poking and prodding, but today, he found that he simply couldn’t. Instead he smiled, embracing the last moments of mirth he would have with his family like this.

While his siblings were getting up in arms with one another, he took it upon himself to glance into the large mirror behind him, taking in his entire appearance. His hair had been combed into its usual fashion - though the headband he normally wore had been replaced with a crown that sat on top of his head similarly. The uniform he wore was fashioned in the typical Nohrian style, but was white with gold trim instead of the usual black - something Camilla had insisted upon.

 _You’re not dressing for a funeral, dear; you’re getting married. Plus, we’re not in Nohr any longer,_ she had pointed out when he was originally being fitted for his outfit. He had to admit, even without his signature dark attire, he still cleaned up pretty nicely.

He hoped his fiancee would agree.

As soon as his siblings had deemed him ready, Leo was led out of his former chambers and toward the gardens, where the ceremony would be held. Kamui would no doubt be arriving any moment, judging by the fact that most of the guests were already seated and he and Kamui's family had taken their places at the very front. Leo walked down the aisle confidently, though the numerous faces staring him down, some familiar and some not, slowly caused his nerves to flare.

"Well, if it isn't the man of the hour," an unmistakable voice addressed him, and Leo glanced up to see Takumi approaching, arms outstretched. He engaged the prince in a firm embrace, happy to see his best friend again after so long.

"Takumi," he said as he pulled away. "I'm pleased you were able to make it."

The Hoshidan man just rose a brow. "As if I'd miss my sister's wedding. Oh, and yours too, of course," he snickered. Leo smirked at the jest.

"It's hard to believe the day is here already," he breathed, swallowing thickly. "Seems like I officially proposed only yesterday. I can't say I'm not nervous."

"You'll be fine, Leo," Takumi reassured him. "Everyone gets the jitters on their wedding day. Hinoka threatened to tie a sack of rice to my leg so I wouldn't flee during my own."

Leo laughed outright. He had no motive to take off, thankfully - not in the least. He simply didn't want to disappoint Kamui on this day and each that followed, as she mattered far above anything else.

"Not to cut this conversation short, but we'd better get into position," Takumi suggested, starting to move back to where he had been originally. "We'll speak at the reception, yeah? Good luck, brother-to-be. And congratulations." 

"Thanks," Leo chuckled, nodding in gratitude. He then took his place at the left of the altar.

The guests all stood to attention at the sound of a harp being played, courtesy of a smiling Azura sitting off to the side. Leo’s eyes flew to the beginning of the aisle and stayed there, his throat bobbing in anticipation. He could practically feel his jaw dropping when Kamui appeared with her arm in Ryoma’s, who led her down the aisle.

Her gown was reminiscent of both her Hoshidan and Nohrian upbringing, the combination of silk and lace embroidered with a design resembling sakura flowers. Her hair had been curled and fell loosely around her shoulders, and the same tiara she had worn for her betrothal ball was placed around her head. She glanced his way as she came closer to the altar, a soft smile rising on her rosy cheeks that left him breathless. Only then did he notice that her feet were void of shoes as usual, and the sight dissipated his nerves in an instant.

He was getting married to Kamui - the same girl he had known and admired since he was a child, the same woman he had fallen in love with when he had least expected it. He had absolutely nothing to be nervous about.

When she was but a foot away, the queen removed her arm from Ryoma’s, murmuring a sincere “thank you” under her breath. She then took Leo’s preoffered hands in her own, swinging them slightly as she moved to stand across from him.

Xander, getting into position behind the altar, cleared his throat and began the ceremony, as he had graciously offered to officiate their union. He spoke of the dawn and dusk dragons, and how their union had been achieved through the efforts of the countries that represented them, and how Kamui and Leo were a physical representation, as well. Leo attempted to process everything his older brother was narrating, but found that his attention was focused solely on his bride. A single glance into her eyes told him that Kamui was very much in the same boat - like her entire world was centered on him in that moment.

”Prince Leo of the Kingdom of Nohr,” Xander finally addressed of him, “Do you take this woman to be your wife, your queen, swearing to stand proudly at her side through sickness and health, through misfortune and wealth, until the dragons of dawn and dusk guide you unto death and beyond?”

”I do,” Leo replied firmly, offering Kamui’s hands a squeeze. 

“And do you, Queen Kamui of the Kingdom of Valla, take this man to be your husband, your king, swearing to stand proudly at his side through sickness and health, through misfortune and wealth, until the dragons of dawn and dusk guide you unto death and beyond?”

”Yes, I do,” Kamui answered, her smile extravagant.

“Then it is with great joy that I, King Xander of Nohr, amongst the witnesses at hand, do officially declare this couple to be wed. Might we have the rings?”

”Right here!” Elise chirped excitedly from where she stood, then pushed Takumi forward, who rose a curious brow at the girl. The prince cleared his throat and stepped up to the couple, holding out the respective rings for them to take. Leo took Kamui’s and slipped it onto her finger, a rose gold band engraved with the design of an edelweiss with a series of diamonds encrusted along the surface. Kamui did the same for him, his own ring simplistic in appearance but the gold heavy in weight.

”Well, then. You may now kiss the bride,” Xander concluded with a smile once the rings were in place, and Leo gently drew Kamui toward him. Leaning forward, he pressed a soft peck to her lips, which she happily reciprocated. The group of onlookers behind them immediately erupted into applause, some throwing flower petals into the air as the married pair were quickly ushered down the aisle by their family.

The reception that immediately followed turned out to be quite the spectacle - food and wine flowing freely as nearly all of the guests piled onto the dance floor of the ballroom. Leo and Kamui were officially announced as king and queen as they descended the grand staircase, the young man drawing his other half into a slow waltz and the first dance of the evening once the music from the small orchestra sounded.

Other couples soon joined in on the merriment, though Leo paid no mind to them whatsoever. He was completely mesmerized by the woman in his arms - his _wife_ , and absolutely nothing could break the spell. 

Not even a flailing Elise bounding into them just as their dance finished.

"Congratulations, you two!" the girl screeched. "Kamui, Kamui! Now that you're married to my brother, you know what this means!? You really ARE my sister, now!"

"Wow, you're right!" Kamui indulged her with a beaming smile. "I hadn't even thought of that," she then added, sending a wink Leo's way.

"That's ALL I could think about!" Elise giggled, throwing her hands in the air. "I don't think I've ever been this happy!"

"We are one in the same, Lady Elise! It is with infinite joys that this humble servant wishes you the very best in life with this lovely being, milord!" Odin, who suddenly popped up at Elise's side, directed to the married man. "And you, dear goddess of the dragon's bosom! Should you ever require my skills of expertise in the arts of darkness - you need but summon me. I will heed to your every whim!"

"Ah, thank you, Odin," Kamui replied awkwardly, rubbing at her arm.

"I probably should've mentioned that you'd be inheriting my retainers the moment you married me. I sincerely apologize," Leo murmured in her ear, and she stifled a snort.

"We'll see you both later, okay? Odin owes me a dance or ten," Elise said to them as she grabbed the man by his arm and began yanking him away. 

"Fare thee well, my lieges!" the dark mage bellowed as he was dragged off, and both Leo and Kamui broke out into laughter the moment they were out of sight.

The next song began soon after, but instead of moving into another dance, Kamui slipped her hand into Leo's and gave it a little tug toward the food table at the other end of the room. 

"Mind if we grab a plate? Oboro only allowed me a single biscuit this morning in fear that I'd be bloated when she dressed me."

Leo snickered at that, but acquiesced her request, guiding her to where the onslaught of food was located. 

After they had their fill of the buffet, and Kamui pulled him into a few more dances, Camilla dragged them over to where the wedding cake was placed, clapping joyously as they cut into the first slice as a couple and stuffed a mouthful into each other’s faces.

“A, er, Nohrian custom, I presume?” Ryoma, who observed the event, asked of his wife. Camilla just shrugged, then shoved a piece of cake into his mouth, nearly making him gag.

”It’s adorable, so hush,” she quipped with a smile, taking a bite out of her own slice.

It wasn’t long after the cake disappeared that many of the guests began to file out of the ballroom to retire to their rooms for the night, and Kamui seemed to be in the same boat.

”I don’t really want to make a big deal out of this to everyone, so... do you want to head to our chambers? I must admit I’m quite exhausted.”

Leo stared at her for a moment, processing what she had said, before he settled on a dry swallow and a single nod. Kamui, likely sensing his hesitancy, just smiled tenderly at him, her fingers twining with his as she led them to one of the more inconspicuous exits among the room.

 

* * *

  
It was the first time they would be sharing quarters as husband and wife, and Leo could already feel his gut fluttering in nervousness and anticipation. He had told Kamui earlier that he didn’t expect anything of her that night, that they could simply go to bed once they retired to their room.

His queen, he would soon discover, was quite intent on the exact opposite.

The moment the doors to their chambers were closed, she reached for him, twining her fingers through his hair and pressing tender kisses to his jaw.

“I forgot to tell you just how handsome you looked today,” she murmured against his skin, her breath warm and inviting. “I wouldn’t be surprised if the entire kingdom were envious of me, by now.”

“I share the sentiment,” Leo chuckled, his hands settling on the curve of her hips. “I can definitely say without a doubt that I am the luckiest man in the world.”

“Hm, flattery won’t get you anywhere, my love,” Kamui teased, batting her eyelashes at him. She gasped when his fingers slid upward, his thumbs barely sweeping the underside of her breasts.

“I beg to differ,” Leo uttered mischievously, then lowered his face to her neck. His wife, _gods_ that would take some getting used to, let out a breathy whimper as he left a series of nips and kisses to her flesh, her fingers wandering to the buttons of his overcoat and snapping them open.

Kamui seemed to realize just how eager she appeared to be, as she quickly yanked her hands away, staring down toward her feet in embarrassment. Her husband, breathing a laugh, just tilted her head upward again, pressing a reassuring kiss to her lips.

“Careful, my dear. That dragon of yours might try to sneak through,” he teased, earning him a flick between his eyes.

”It’s entirely your fault if that happens,” she retorted, hooking her arms around his neck. They simply gazed at one another for a moment, before Kamui leaned up on her toes and slowly drew Leo into another kiss - this one completely different from the previous few.

”Kamui,” he breathed, groaning as her tongue swept into his mouth insistently. He tilted his head to accommodate her further, his hands fisting into the creamy silk covering her back. Within moments the two of them were helping the other in undressing, Leo hoisting his wife into his arms and carrying her toward their bedroom whilst she nearly ripped his undershirt from his body. He kicked the door shut as he crossed the threshold, then made his way over to the bed and deposited the woman onto it, climbing over her and claiming her lips again as his arms framed either side of her face.

“I love you, husband,” Leo heard her breathe into his mouth, and he couldn’t help the satisfied smirk that bloomed against her lips.

”And I you, my queen,” he responded in kind, becoming completely lost in her, his beloved Kamui, and never wishing to resurface.

...

_  
"Leo, do you believe in fate?” Kamui asked of him as they gazed at the stars of the astral plane, the young man having stolen her away from her duties for the evening to catch up on studying._

_“In a way,” he responded, eying her curiously. “Why do you ask?”_

_The girl shrugged, twiddling her fingers together. “It... might be a bit silly to hear, but...” she took a deep breath, “I think fate warranted me being taken to Nohr that day, that way, I could bring both it and Hoshido together through a mutual goal when the time was right.”_

_Leo considered the idea, not entirely sure if he believed it but willing to entertain it, nonetheless._

_”I suppose you believe you were fated to meet us, then,” he inquired, not looking at her. “Xander, Camilla, Elise, and myself.”_

_”Of course,” Kamui replied without a hint of hesitation. “I don’t even want to imagine my life without you. I love you too much.”_

_Leo smiled at that, the idea of some invisible entity being responsible for so many things sounding not quite so outlandish, after all._

_Whether it was fate that had brought Kamui to him, or the devil’s own luck, Leo didn’t care to question. He simply felt fortunate that things were as they happened to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to make Camilla into a pseudo kool-aid man but I just feel like she'd be the type to barge into things, be it intentional or not xD 
> 
> Anywho, lookit, they're happy, and I am happy and EVERYONE IS LOVED <3
> 
> Next is the epilogue! So, stick around for that, yeah? :3 If you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos or comments!! Always makes my day :D


	5. Epilogue

_Six years later..._

_..._

 

"Mama, can I do it now? Can I?" a soft yet eager voice cut through the fog of Leo's sleep, and the man couldn't help the little smile that rose on his cheeks. He was quite aware of what day it happened to be, and, judging by the sound of his son's voice, Forrest was just as informed and in the process of acknowledging it through his own means.

"Yes, go ahead, Forrest," came Kamui’s quiet response. "Just don't cause too much of a ruckus."

Leo could practically see the enthusiastic nod from the small boy and anticipated his next move, which came but a few seconds later. Forrest launched himself onto the bed with a ferocious roar, landing on top of Leo and squealing when his father immediately captured him in his arms and retaliated with a tickle attack.

"Papa! No! Stop!" the boy wheezed through his hysterics, trying to escape Leo's grip by flailing all of his limbs at once. Leo chuckled as he finally released him, not before running a hand through the curls of silver on his head. 

The commotion was enough to startle the fourth and youngest soul present - Kana's little wails sounding from the bassinet near Kamui's side of the bed. Without delay, the woman hopped to attention and gathered the baby into her arms, hushing him in an instant as she rocked him to and fro.

"Oh, I'm sorry my little Kana-bean. Did we wake you prematurely?" she soothed the infant, grinning at his responding coo.

"Sorry, baby brother," came Forrest, looking sheepish. "I just wanted to surprise Papa for his birthday. Oh!" Forrest, realizing his error, quickly turned his attention back to Leo and blurted, "Happy birthday, Papa!" 

"Thank you, Forrest," Leo replied, giving his son a fond smile. Kamui proceeded over to the bed to join them both, leaning over to press a sweet kiss to Leo's lips once she took a seat.

"Happy birthday, my love," she murmured, regarding him with a look of tender affection. Leo reciprocated it tenfold, his fingers reaching out and brushing the slope of her cheek.

”Thank you, my dear,” he replied, his voice soft. Kana chose then to start fussing for attention, causing Leo to chuckle as he wiggled a finger in front of the infant’s face. “Are you wishing me a happy birthday as well, little one?” he asked of his baby boy with a grin. Kana grabbed at his finger with pudgy hands, latching onto the digit and bringing it into his gummy mouth to chew on it contently. His large, grey eyes observed Leo with a sense of wonder, the man noting just how much the baby resembled his mother in that moment.

Their newest addition had been quite the surprise originally; while Leo and Kamui had agreed they wanted an average-sized family, Forrest had required so much time and attention that the idea had been put on the back burner indefinitely. It was only after the couple got some much-needed privacy during one of their family’s visits that Kamui approached her husband one evening, revealing that they were going to have their hands full again in a number of months.

Kana had arrived a few weeks earlier than expected, accompanied by a shrill cry and a full head of blonde hair. He and Forrest were already complete opposites in terms of looks and personality, but even so, Leo loved both of his sons equally, and was eager for the day he would be able to tutor them on anything they wished to learn.

“Mama! Don’t we gotta get ready for Papa’s lunch thingie, soon?” Forrest asked, tugging insistently on his mother’s nightgown. “I wanna wear the pretty dress Auntie Elise got me!”

Leo audibly sighed, earning him a pointed look from Kamui, who then nodded at their son with a smile. The man still didn’t quite understand Forrest’s fascination with girl’s clothing, but he knew arguing against the boy’s request would only land him in the doghouse for the day.

”Oh, I’m sure Auntie Elise will _love_ seeing you in your new outfit, darling,” Kamui told Forrest happily. “Why don’t you head on over to your room, I’ll be there momentarily to help you get dressed. I need to take care of Kana, first.”

”Okay, Mama!” Forrest agreed, then climbed down from the bed and hurried out of his parent’s quarters. Once the heavy sound of the doors closing reached their ears, Kamui turned to Leo, raising a questioning brow at him.

”I didn’t say anything,” he muttered, shifting his eyes to the side. Kamui sighed.

”I know we were raised in an environment with specific expectations, but I believe in having free will. If Forrest wishes to express himself through what he wears, who are we to protest against such?”

Leo twisted his lip, but nodded in grim acceptance. “It’s just... going to take some getting used to, is all. He doesn’t show any interest in the arcane either, which, where Brynhildr is concerned, worries me. He instead mentioned being fascinated with the way Oboro puts together outfits when she and Takumi visited last.”

”Then perhaps our son will be a world-renowned fashion designer when he grows up,” Kamui theorized with a shrug. “We can’t expect our children to follow in our footsteps, Leo, as much as we may wish it. And Forrest is barely five, he still has plenty of time to grow and figure himself out.”

Leo nodded again, then let out a deep breath. A tired smile found its way to his cheeks, and he reached for Kamui’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “You’re such an amazing mother, Kamui,” he murmured, which earned him a bashful giggle.

”I try,” she replied, sending a wink his way. “But don’t sell yourself short, Leo; you’re a wonderful father, as well. You just need a little more patience.”

Leo turned his eyes to Kana, who had pulled his little foot into his mouth and was slobbering all over his toes. “Yeah,” he agreed, scrubbing a hand through the baby’s wild blonde hair, “You’re right.”

 

* * *

 

The king-consort's birthday gathering, as was expected of such a... _unique_ group of individuals, was quite the charade from start to finish. It began with Leo being corralled into the main wing of the palace and coming face-to-face with practically everyone he knew, all cheering and shouting variations of "happy birthday" at him. He greeted as many of his friends and family as possible before he was ushered toward the ornate dining table set up in the middle of the room, taking a seat at the head of it at the urging of his wife. Kamui then took her place at his right, Kana sound asleep in her arms. Just as Leo was about to ask where their eldest son was, Forrest ran by in a frilly blue gown, laughing as his younger cousin Ophelia and elder cousin Kiragi chased after him.

Lunch was served a while after, a banquet consisting of many tomato-infused dishes that left Leo's mouth watering. He cast a knowing look to Kamui, who just shrugged with a little smile as she popped a forkful of pasta into her mouth. It was then that Forrest decided to join them, climbing into his father's lap and stealing bits of food from his plate.

"Ahem," came Xander's voice from the opposite end of the table, and suddenly the king of Nohr rose, holding a flute of champagne. "I just wanted to say a few words in regards to the man of the day - my little brother, Leo." He paused as he stared toward his glass and swished it a few times. "It's hard to believe you're already nearing thirty. It feels like only yesterday I was giving you piggyback rides and teaching you the basics of swordsmanship with a wooden stick." A low bout of laughter rose at the comment, which caused a tiny smile to bloom on Xander's face. "You've made me so proud to be your brother in the time since we first met, and have grown into one of the finest men I have ever known, and an even finer king, at that." He lifted his glass then, holding it out toward Leo. "So, here’s to my brother, Leo! May many more years follow you, and may they be filled with nothing but happiness."

"To Leo!" the rest present echoed, lifting their glasses as well. Leo's cheeks heated at the sudden onslaught of attention, but he nodded in appreciation, regardless. He nearly choked when Kamui suddenly stood from her seat, obviously wanting to reflect her own thoughts to everyone.

"I completely understand where Xander is coming from when he says it's hard to believe just how much time has passed," she began, bouncing Kana all the while. "I met Leo for the first time when I was just eight years old, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that he couldn't stand me at all." She sent a smirk her husband's way, who sunk further into his chair as his cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. 

"That being said," the woman continued, closing her eyes, "The stubborn little boy I once adored quickly grew into the most beautiful of men, and it wasn't long before I found myself falling for his dry wit, superior intelligence, and passionate endeavors. Of course, this was only after I found out we weren't _actually_ related." Another round of laughter sounded, primarily from the royals on both sides. As they quieted down, Kamui turned toward Leo, her eyes centered on him and him alone. "I love you so much, my dear Leo. You've given me multitudes of happiness in the years we've been together, and even before that, you helped me in learning everything I could about the world around me - shaping me into the person I am today. I can only hope that I make your days as easy as you've made mine, and I wish you many, many, _many_ more. Happy birthday, my love." 

She moved to return to her seat just as everyone began to cheer, but Leo didn't let her. Instead, he rose from his chair and cupped her face in his hands, slanting his mouth over hers in a kiss brimming with passion. Those around them instantly began to hoot and holler at the unexpected action, but Leo didn't pay them any mind - he himself too focused on expressing his gratuitous affections to his wife.

”Leo,” she uttered breathlessly once they parted, a bashful smile gracing her lips. The man tenderly swiped his thumb along her cheek, before pressing another peck to her lips.

”If only you knew the extent of my thankfulness for you, my dear,” he replied, his expression tender.

”I’m thankful for Mama, too! And I’m thankful for Papa, also!” Forrest blurted from where he still sat in Leo’s chair - obviously wanting to be the center of attention. Both of his parents smiled down at him, Leo leaning over to press his lips to the crown of the boy’s head.

”If we’re done with the sappy speeches, we really should continue stuffing our faces,” Camilla, who was sitting next to Kamui, of course, suggested with a huff. “I’m just _dying_ to show you all the cake I helped design!”

 

* * *

 

The gathering lasted early into the evening, something that hadn't been planned originally but no one complained about. Leo ended up having to scoop up a sleeping Forrest from where he had passed out under the dining table, he and Kamui each carrying their exhausted sons toward the bedroom wing as others began to return to their own quarters.

"At least we'll have a few hours of peace," his wife said with a giggle. "Between Kana being passed around to nearly every relative and Forrest playing with all of the other children, they'll be sleeping until tomorrow morning."

"One can only hope," Leo chuckled in response. They stopped in front of Forrest's room, Leo pushing the doors open and letting Kamui enter first. His wife went to sit in the plush lounge chair that was placed near the hearth while Leo carried Forrest into his bedroom, pulling back the covers of his bed and gently laying him down. He didn't have the heart to wake the boy in order to remove his party dress, so instead Leo tucked the covers around his little body, then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Is our little prince all settled in for the evening?" Kamui asked when he reentered the greeting room, and he regarded her with a smile.

"Comfy as comfy can be, and still sound asleep," Leo affirmed, walking over to his wife just as she rose from her chair. Knowing she would want to give her proper goodnight's to their son as well, he took Kana into his arms, watching after Kamui as she disappeared into the bedroom.

”It’s been quite the day, hasn’t it, Kana-bean?” Leo uttered to his baby boy, grinning when the infant let out a little gurgle in his sleep. Indeed, the day had been one to remember, and during its entirety had given Leo quite the reality check about his life. 

He was, without doubt, the luckiest man in the world.

Between a group of friends and family that would forever support him, two beautiful children that always managed to make his day a little brighter, and the loveliest, most compassionate woman in existence as his wife - Leo was certain the gods had favored him tenfold, even if his life hadn't necessarily begun that way. Every little instance of pain he had faced, every little betrayal, he would endure without question again if it meant being able to be here in this moment.

"Ready to head out?" Kamui asked once she exited Forrest's bedchamber, placing a gentle hand on her husband's arm. Leo nodded once, allowing his wife to lead the way as the two of them quietly left their son's quarters and proceeded down the corridor to their own.

Fate... luck... whatever the case, sure had a funny way of going about things. 

But Leo, genius he was, chose not to question them at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd that’s a wrap! :) 
> 
> I really wanted to touch on the kiddos before I closed this up, cause how could I not? :3 I also believe that Leo would be more accepting of Forrest’s interests and whatnot had he actually been raised by him, so I wanted to touch on that. (Baby realms are stupid FYI, hence why they’re not in this fic nor in my canon. Y’all are terrible parents.)
> 
> Anywho! I hope you enjoyed this little charade as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^ and as always, if you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments!! I appreciate it so much! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
